


Suddenly Parents

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Tension, Morgan and Cynthia make the cutest sisters, Pegasi, Sumia/Robin is inherently super sweet, kids from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Morgan can turn anyone's life upside down by being the mystery she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorakh28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sorakh28).



Finding Cynthia had been enough of a surprise, but Morgan had managed to turn both their lives upside down the rest of the way. Especially upon discovering the poor girl had no memories of anyone _but_ her father.

"It's okay, though! I'm sure I'll remember you the more time we spend together!" Morgan had chirped as she and Cynthia tripped their way to the stables to check on Flori and Future Flori. Sumia buried her head in her hands, sighing.

"I'm sorry, dear. I think both our girls inherited my clumsiness," she said with a weak chuckle. "At least it doesn't seem to bother them much." Robin laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I think they're just too excited to watch their step right now," he said in a reassuring tone. "You know how kids are! I've done my fair share of tripping when I was excited."

"You're just saying that," Sumia mock-chided, leaning against his shoulder. "But they get along beautifully, at least! I was afraid we'd have a little sibling rivalry on our hands."

"As long as there are pegasi to tend to and adventures to have, they'll be too busy to fight." Robin kissed the top of her head. "Our little girls...I'm so proud of them!"

"Me too. They found their way back to us from a terrible future," she said. "But we'll make things right for them!" She felt Robin go tense for a moment. "Hm? Is something wrong, love?"

"Oh...no, nothing at all! I was just thinking, it'll be a big job. But we'll be okay!" He relaxed, and she decided not to press him any further. She'd been there with Chrom the night Validar had come to her husband, reassuring him that who his father was wouldn't change how she felt about him, but she knew it bothered him every now and then.

"Right. We'll be just fine," she murmured, leaning further into his embrace. "No matter what happens."

Outside, they heard giggling and neighing, and they knew their girls and the two pegasi felt the same way.


End file.
